Jōgi Eien
Jōgi Eien (定規永遠 Jougi Eien ; Eng Lit Translation, "Everlasting Ruler,") is a human Fullbringer, serving Kurai Ishida in his Elemental Five as the Elemental of Fire. Appearance: Jōgi resembles a young man in his early 20's, with well-built musculature structure and toned muscles, a common thing for a fully trained Fullbringer. Jōgi has a crop of raven black hair that is parted down the middle and spread out in a smooth combed texture, complimenting his brown eyes or contrasting nicely with his red eyes when Fullbring has been activated. His normal skin tone is that of a fair complexion, with very few noticeable scars and/or abnormalities, while when his Fullbring is activated his skin darkens and shows almost akin to scalded, blackened skin from using the flames on his body. Personality: Jōgi is a fiery spirited man, who loves to cause chaos and destruction in his wake, not for the sheer purpose of causing pain and death, but more destruction in of itself is pleasureable to his heart and mind. A man who's always lived to cause fiery destruction, Jōgi has always butted heads with those who have equally destructive or malicious personalities, Kurūeru and Satsuriku in particular. While with Kurūeru its merely a factor of who's more dominant than the other in power and chaotic dances of blood and destruction, Satsuriku is more like trying to take down the alpha of the pack, as Satsuriku's strength rivals any of the members including Ningen. Jōgi tolerates Ningen mainly because Ningen tolerates his chaotic behavior, and uses it to his advantage during missions. While they never saw eye to eye, his authority is one of the few he respects besides Kurai Ishida's. His strength had once been tested against him, and for that, he never questioned Ningen again in a contest of power. Jōgi also sees Kiyowa as more of the confident, mature one of the group, seeing past her appearance and age as a woman who was born to lead and act, being the most calm and collected besides Ningen. He has always teamed up with her when it counted, and never minds doing it as long as things get resolved. Synopsis: -Shadow Games, What lies in our shadows...? (debut) History: Powers/Abilities: Equipment/Paraphenilia: Fullbring: Fullbring Sealed Form: Unknown Fullbring Name: Hell Fire Fullbring Form: Darkened skin, red eyes, and full-body flame projection. Fullbring Innate Abilities: The ability to absorb oxygen at a high rate and use it as fuel mixed with natural and spiritual energy found residually within the air. This allows him to keep using flames at the expsense of personal life force or oxygen depletion. Hell Geyser: A technique where Jōgi slams his flaming fist or leg into the ground, producing enough fiery power to spray upwards beneath the opponent with cataclysmic results, causing a spewing pillar of fire that consumes all in its path. Hell Armor: Jōgi's verbal explanation of the flames that are cast upon his body is that they act as a incinerative buffer against enemy attacks and augment his own physical strikes, making him a living fiery golem of destruction. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):